Researchers from the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) will partner with the American Academy of Developmental Medicine and Dentistry (AADMD) to complete a systematic review of interventions that aim to reduce disparities in oral health in the population with intellectual disability. National and internationl research has demonstrated that people with intellectual disability are at greater risk of experiencing untreated tooth decay and other oral health complications that can negatively impact their general health and wellness. Barriers to oral health care include policy and financial constraints and a lack of trained clinicians that limit access to necessary care, and factors related to health behaviors such as personal factors limiting the ability to tolerate dental procedures, and attitudes that minimize the importance of oral health among care providers. Interventions have been developed to address both access and oral health issues but have not been systematically studied. Using a formal protocol, an advisory committee an expert review panel, and an expert consensus panel, the research team will identify and review a wide range of interventions for their effectiveness to improve the oral health in this population.